Property of Joker
by Luckster25
Summary: When Harley walks out on him, Joker has a hard time trying to convince himself that he really doesn't need her in his life. Rated M for language, violence, future chapters, all the usual stuff. JokerXHarley, Jonny Frost & who knows who else might make an appearance?


"Jonny, Jonny…" Joker sighed as he sat hunched over the bar; his head resting in one hand while the other tapped restlessly at his now empty – for the fifth time – whisky glass. Jonny Frost was leaning on the bar from the other side, propped on his elbows with his head drooping between his broad shoulders.

"Boss?" Jonny replied without looking up. The two had been situated at the bar of Joker's Smile and Grin strip club for well over an hour. The club itself had closed around 3am and Joker had slunk into a bar stool around closing time.

"What does she…?" He mumbled more to himself than to Jonny. "What did she think…? Gives her the _right_?" His voice rose into an angry snarl and he slammed the empty glass down onto the bar forcefully, causing it to shatter in his hand. Joker didn't even flinch as the glass pierced through the palm of his hand leaving a deep gash in his pale skin.

Jonny breathed in sharply as the sound of shattering glass rang through his ears and caused him to snap into alert. He stared at Joker's hand as blood pooled onto the bar. "Umm, J?" Joker looked up to meet Jonny's concerned stare, then looked down at his own hand, completely unaware that he had injured himself. "You want me to…" Jonny gathered up a rag from behind the bar and gestured toward Joker's hand.

"No." Joker replied bluntly. He lifted his hand and slid a large piece of glass casually from his skin, before shaking his hand and causing blood to splatter across the surface of the bar. Jonny stared at the mess for a moment before picking up the larger pieces of glass and dropping them behind the bar. He used the rag to gather up the rest of the glass and soak up the majority of the blood. Joker clenched his fist and watched as blood seeped between his fingers and ran across the back of his tattooed hand, staining the cuffs of his white shirt a deep crimson.

"Here." Jonny plopped a fresh glass down beside Joker and poured another drink. Joker looked at the glass then snatched the bottle from Jonny with his uninjured hand and began swigging directly from it. Jonny shrugged and picked up the glass, drinking its contents straight down.

"Why does she cause me _so many problems?_ " Joker glared furiously as he took another gulp from the bottle. He looked up at Jonny as though expecting an answer.

"Women…" Jonny muttered.

"No." Joker sighed irritably. "Woman. Just one. Just her." He growled through gritted teeth as he thought about the ditzy, blonde, pain in his ass. It had been precisely thirty-six hours and eighteen minutes since he had last seen Harley. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the thoughts of her that consumed him. "After everything I did to get her _back_ , Jonny…" His head swayed back and forth as he spoke. "Oh, she can _rot_ for all I care." He exclaimed, now staring at Jonny with heavy eyes. "I'll fucking leave her there. She deserves it…" He dropped his gaze, determined to convince himself that he didn't care what happened to her now.

* * *

 _"But Puddin', why can't I come with ya?" Harley pouted as she lay stretched across the bed, her head hanging off the edge so that her pink-and-blue-tipped pigtails brushed lightly at the floor. She watched from an upside-down position as Joker dressed himself. He pulled on a white, satin shirt and buttoned it, with the exception of the top few buttons, leaving the jester's skull and HA HA HA tattoo's that spanned his chest still on display._

 _"Harley, baby, I told ya…" He spoke softly to her as he fixed the buttons on his cuffs._

 _"Yeah, yeah…" Harley continued to pout. "Ya don't want no one seein' me…" She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes in protest._

 _"Don't be like that." Joker snapped._

 _The pair had spent the past three weeks together in an exquisite penthouse suite, after Joker's inconceivably brilliant rescue mission, liberating Harley from Belle Reve. But their escape hadn't been low-key and now both Amanda Waller and Batman were searching for them. Joker had only left the penthouse once or twice when the situation desperately called for it. As for Harley… He wouldn't let her leave at all._

 _"What if he finds you?" Harley rolled over and balanced on her elbows as she glared at him. Her face was adorable. Joker craned his neck and approached her. He gripped her jaw gently in his hand and dragged her up toward him. She obliged, pulling herself up to her knees and steadying herself on the edge of the bed. Joker bent down so that his forehead touched hers. "I wanna come with ya." Harley protested. Joker held her for a moment, his lips slightly parted as he resisted the urge to kiss her. Harley pulled away from his grip and looked up at him fiercely. "Ya can't keep me here forever y'know!" Joker growled and pushed her away._

 _"Shut up, Harls."He snarled angrily at her._

 _"Fuck you, Mistah J. Ya don't own me!" Harley continued to glare childishly at him. Joker returned her glare and pulled his fist back. Before Harley could react he'd smacked her hard across the face with his clenched fist. The gold rings that adorned his fingers left a burning pain across her cheek as she crumpled onto the bed. Joker felt a sting of regret as she recoiled from him; he didn't like to treat her this way but if she would just do as she was damn well told then he wouldn't have to. He watched as she wiped the blood form her mouth with the back of her hand and then dragged herself off the bed. She didn't look at him as she grabbed her red and blue jacket and pulled it over her shoulders._

 _"Harely," Joker began, taking a step toward her._

 _"No, J. Ya can't keep me here. If ya won't let me come to the club wit'cha, then I'll go someplace else. Without ya!" Harley refused to look at him as she pulled on her ridiculously impractical, high-heeled, Adidas boots. She turned her back to him and Joker grinned to himself at the irony of the gold letting on the back of her jacket that stated 'Property of Joker'. The grin soon dropped from his face as she grabbed her baseball bat and pulled open the door to leave._

 _"Harls," Joker wanted to ask her to stay; to plead with her; to beg her. A desperate pain exploded through his chest as he watched her walking away from him but he was dammed if he was going to let her know it. "_ We're done _." He declared._

 _Joker had pushed the thoughts of Harley out of his head as he made his way to the club that afternoon. Truth was, Jonny hadn't requested his presence at all, but like Harley, Joker was going slowly (more) insane (as if that were possible) with only each other for company. He'd used the excuse that there was urgent business to attend to that Jonny wouldn't have handled by himself. He had one of his henchman drive him to the club, during which time he made a phone call to Jonny and briefly explained that Harley had walked out and that he'd need him to go out and find her before the Bat did._

 _Joker spent the following hours locked in his office at the club, trying not to think about Harley but subsequently thinking about nothing_ but _her. When Jonny returned hours later it was not with the news that Joker wanted to hear. Apparently Harley had gone on an absurd rampage through the centre of Gotham, taking out her anger on random passers-by with her baseball bat. Of course, it didn't take the Bat-Freak long to track her down._

 _Joker spent the next 24 hours in his office. The following night Jonny informed him that Harley was being moved to Arkham on Batman's authority – although much to Waller's disapproval, Jonny noted._

* * *

Joker continued to take sips from the bottle of whisky as he thought about how much he _didn't care_ about her. "I don't need her." He mumbled.

"Nah…" Jonny responded, standing up straight. "Forget about her, boss." It took a few moments for Jonny's words to really sink in, but when they did Joker's eyes glazed over and he stared furiously at him, before reaching for his custom colt pistol and pulling it from its holster. Joker clutched the pistol tightly in his injured hand, causing blood to trickle down the handle and down his wrist as the wound pulled open again. Joker aimed directly at Jonny, steadying the pistol with both hands and resting his elbows on the bar. Jonny began to regret his words, although he knew there was little chance of Joker actually shooting him; Jonny was all he had right now.

"Jonny, Jonny…" Joker began, his head still swaying side to side. He grinned maniacally as his finger hovered over the trigger. His eyes were heavy, drifting back and forth; he could barely focus on Jonny's face by this point, let alone aim the pistol straight. " _Forget her_?" He slurred, shaking his head.

"J, put the gun down." Jonny reasoned with him. Joker thought for a moment and lowered the pistol a little. "I just mean, look you two have been cooped up together for weeks now. You maybe just need some time apart…" suggested Jonny, desperately.

"Maybe I'm the problem." Joker mused, pressing his forehead against the barrel of the gun and not really paying attention to what Jonny was saying; instead lost in his own deranged and liquor-fuelled thoughts.

"What?" Jonny frowned at him. He'd never seen Joker quite like this before; even when Harley had gone missing the first time and Joker had gone full-on lunatic – encompassing himself in a circle of knives, guns and an assortment of other bizarre items. This time it was different; this time she had _walked out_ on him. A broad grin spread across Joker's pale white face as he dragged the pistol gradually down his cheek.

Jonny didn't like where this was going.

Joker tipped the pistol upside down and placed the tip of it in his mouth between silver metal grills.

"Boss. _Joker_." Jonny tried to reason with him. Joker closed his eyes and ignored Jonny, the corners of his mouth still upturned in an insane grin. Jonny sighed and grabbed Joker's hand, forcing the pistol away from his mouth. Joker's eyes snapped open and he frowned at Jonny. "Don't. You know it ain't the answer. You ain't the problem." Jonny warned him. Joker narrowed his eyes and the grin fell from his face as he looked at Jonny.

" _She's the problem_." Joker growled. Jonny didn't know how to respond, but at least Joker hadn't killed himself – or Jonny, for that matter. "I'm going into Arkham." Joker declared abruptly. Jonny stood in silence, wiping Joker's blood from his hand. " _And I'm going to kill her_."

* * *

 **Okay so first off** ** _thanks for reading_** **! I hope you enjoyed this so far and if so be sure to follow/fav & leave me a review to let me know exactly what you think!**

 **So I started this because I wanted to write something inspired by the end of the SS movie but also an entirely separate story that really has** ** _nothing to do with the movie_** **. I also think Jonny Frost is a much underappreciated DC character who deserves some more recognition so I'm writing him into lots of this. I also love writing Joker and his crazy mood swings. He's very up and down, right? Lemme know how you think I'm doing with this!**

 **PS. Yes I am procrastinating from my previous SS JXHQ Revenge fic because I wanted to focus on something a little more just Joker and Harley (and apparently Jonny).**

 **PPS. It took me forever to track down the name of Joker's strip club in SS. It is called the Smile and Grin, for anyone who didn't know and might want to. You're welcome :)**


End file.
